


Thrones

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [36]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: “When I’m king, I’ll just have a throne made for two!”





	Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Gladiolus Amicitia  
> Time Period: After the Dawn  
> Location: Unknown

“When I’m king, I’ll just have a throne made for two!”

Gladiolus Amicitia had heard those words as he’d shadowed the Prince and his Advisor through the halls of the Citadel. He’d tucked them close to his heart, a remembrance of innocence. True, he hadn’t much liked the prince at first, but the kid had kinda grown on him like ivy.

And now the ivy was growing over that throne. And it was for two, just as the little boy had predicted.

If one could call a grave a throne.

 

Gladio had to. The Six hadn’t given him a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> #Ignoctweek  
> #I'msosorry


End file.
